User blog:Howtobeme/Teen Titans vs Big Hero 6
Welcome to the 5th episode of DC vs Marvel. I'm going to be using the Teen Titans comics, cartoon, and Go. For Big Hero 6 I'm using the comics and movie Robin- Tadashi's inferior bro, hanging out with a gang of weirdos Will end up Big Hero Zero, the laughing stock of San Frantokyo I'll knock this prick going through puberty with my bo staff You'll need some attention after this but I've already popped Baymax I'l detecting that you haven't had a comic in like 20 years Toss you over the Golden Gate and remake Gwen Stacy right here Hiro- This little circus boy who was orphaned and stunned Will be outdone, can't hide behind Batman's back so run This damsel-in-distress saying that his team is the best Is the only unpowered member so he's always making things a mess I can't watch your awful TV show where you act perverted and crazy And when Stafire rejects ya, you always cry like a baby Cyborg- I'll terminate this fool, the robots will always rule I'm like a human swiss army knife, with a lot of built in tools Boo-yah, you getting angry again? Don't make more rash desisions Like ejecting your doctor with a brain chip for killin' You're the love child of an overrated geek company and Mickey Mouse I'm passing up and above the limits, I'm shutting you down Fred- This angsty half-life who's losing his humanity Was derailed in the reboot and pushed into insanity I'm the mascot of this Institute, everybody looks up to me to bring to fun This rich kid pimp who spits out burns is the God's son You're powerless, depleted, in a second you'll need recharging Because you're some machine who scared away his darling Raven- Shove your comics up your ass, quit jerking off to the page I'm more ferocious than your namesake, Fredzilla, so don't make me rage! Azarath Mentrion Zinthos, I'll make your butler cower in fear I've defeated Slade, the Brain, and Brother Blood in case it wasn't clear What've you done? Lose to some guy in a kabuki mask Controlling a bunch of micro-bots, you're Disney movie won't even last Gogo- Concieved from a rape by a demon, you're a literal son of a bitch! Let's see how you're face will do when it kisses my electromagnetic disks You pulled Doctor Light under your robe and he was scarred for life You know your ugly when a green idiot wants to be your wife I'm on the high road, leaving this meditating loner in the dust You're always the first one to be taken out, you're nothing but a bust Starfire- Think you're so tough? Try reaching faster than the speed of light You're nothing but Hiro's crush, while I'm a Tamaran who knows how to fight Kneel before this Princess better pray that you haven't given me anger Or I'll blow off your head, I don't consider this women a danger I'm kicking the butt, take your Japanese crew and eat em with some soy sauce Drop dope bombs like Hiroshima, you just lost! Wasabi- Burn you till ya Blackfire, I'm so spicy while you're more mild Little Troq, you're a slave betrayed by sis as a child Starbolt away, I'll chop you in pieces and serve you on a plate Quit sucking up to Dick, you'll never learn our Earth ways Your pet's an overgrown worm, you were cheated out a story arc Quit acting like a slut with the Outlaws, playing the Roy Harp Beast Boy- You may bring the beef, but guess what? I bring the tofu! How can your blades mess with the infinite animals I can choose I'll maul you alive, electrify, bake ya like Mother Mae-eye's pie I'm an ex-Doom Patrol member but leave no one behind to die If you this too much for you then just depart from your group Bawk-Bawk, hide away inside your half-assed nigger chicken coup Honey Lemon- Where are you on the Periodic Table of Elements? Oh right, FU This green scatterbrain was rejected by Raven and Terra too You're immature and carefree, that's why you replaced by the Wonder Twins This isiot can't open a book while I'm a quirky smirking chemisty whiz You're more lazy than Garfield the Cat, and you smell like a rat Teen Titans Go run away, you're all wannabes of the Bat! Who Won???? Big Hero 6 Teen Titans Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts